Project Diomedes
"We are what you might call 'the perfect orks' ... Where the Americans and even their successors failed, our Supreme Leader succeeded." ~ Vadim Churyumov, to Yegor Bykov. (*) Introduction Project Diomedes is an ongoing hypersoldier project devised by the Mecharussian Armed Forces, beginning in the late 2140s. It stemmed from success enjoyed by OTAN in perfecting the Forced Evolutionary Virus that was responsible for the creation of the Orks in the 2070s, as well as the immense success of its preceding programme, Project Chthonia - in the same order as their Chthonic counterparts, products of Diomedes would be known as 'Diomedians' (sometimes 'Diomedens' and 'D-class' hypersoldiers), and would possess the pastel-blue skin tone that would come standard for the Russian breed of ork. Many Diomedians would wind up amongst the Supreme Leader's personal guard battalion, said battalion being captained by I-30852 until she is killed in 2152 (AC) and 2153 (MC). Once the E-class soldiers enter service and the Trotskaya Reforms put into force a hypersoldier standardisation regime, the Diomedians are kept as guard units and eldritch entity hunters - part of this includes training in fighting Khazard'Vaari phaerons. As far as capabilities go, the most notable augmentation that a Diomedian possesses is a psychic circuit-breaker, which comes built-in standard. Diomedians have also been observed with the capability to breathe in environments where ordinary humans cannot without respiratory gear, such as on the surface of Mars. Weaponry normally consist of heavy stormhammers as well as large, powerful ion rifles of unknown design. Comparisons to regular orks Diomedians are engineered for strength, durability and machine-like efficiency in combat, like their less well-developed counterparts. They are also huge, even the smallest hulking to three metres in height, and typically lack hair anywhere on their bodies whatsoever (a key exception being Vadim Churyumov, who possesses a small black moustache). This, however, is where the similarities meet their end. Unlike orks, Diomedians do not develop skin deformities, meaning that they retain their human appearances - some could even be called beautiful. Second, Diomedians, very much unlike orks, possess no inherent bloodlust or tendencies towards cannibalism; socialisation begins from their inception as part of their extensive indoctrination programme. Finally, and most notably, Diomedians are engineered for tactical intelligence as well as brawn - they are more than capable of executing combat methods beyond the "smash the tiny human" mentality of their lesser brethren. As a result of these profound upgrades over standard orks, Diomedians view them with arrogant disdain, and have a tendency to be shocked when they realise (usually the hard way) that intelligent orks do in fact exist. Diomedian Destroyers The Diomedian equivalents to the massive orkoid monstrosities known as behemoths are referred to in MAF documentation as 'Destroyers'. Normally found patrolling the interior of OTAN Complexes and (in the Altcanon) Jotunheim Citadel, these house-sized titans possess enough armour plating to make a tank look like a toy car and more than enough weapons to level an entire city without support. The fact that these walking fortresses even exist is affirmed by the presence of the only Destroyer ever seen on a battlefield: I-39166. Notable appearances *The first appearance of a Diomedian is Vadim Churyumov in Red Planet. *Diomedians appear more frequently in A Blood Debt, serving as elite bodyguards of both the Supreme Leader and Elena Trotskaya. Category:Mechanocratic Russia